1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fan and fan frame thereof, and in particular to a fan and fan frame thereof capable of reducing noise and increasing air pressure.
2. Related Art
Since electronic devices have been developed towards high performance, high frequency, high speed and more compact, they also generate higher temperature. Because higher temperature will cause the unstable of the electronic devices and thus affect the reliability thereof, thus it is an important issue in the development of electronic devices to solve the heat dissipation issue.
A fan is a commonly used heat dissipation device. For different systems, fans with different characteristic curves are utilized to fit the requirements. In this case, as for two fans with similar air pressure and volume effects, the lower noise is the key factor for choosing the suitable fan.